Breathless
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Silver and Jim both harbor a secret love for each other. Who will crack first? XD Read to find out


Pairing: Silver x Jim

Rating: T (for slash & sum sexual references)

Disclaimer: Me no own! But thank God for fanfiction! X3

Warning: Yes this is another SLASH fic (get over ppl . ) Anyway this is set over the span of their voyage on the R.L.S. Legacy, so Jim is 17 (cuz I **personally** don't believe he was 15 in the movie). They aren't sleeping together (so its not total pedo XD).

**_Breathless_**

Jim and Silver had established a friendship for quite a while now, but recently both of them were finding more complex and lustful feelings towards each other. Jim had never been in love before, he might have had a crush or two on kids in his class when he was younger but that was different. Something about this feeling was much stronger...warmer and he felt he could barely live without it. Every night for the past few months Jim had trouble getting to sleep, his thoughts swirled about like angry bees as he tried to come to a good conclusion for his feelings. 'Well maybe I should just try to admit my feelings...I mean it just might help me to understand why I feel so "odd" around Silver.' Jim thought as he sighed.

Jim inhaled and exhaled softly and thought, 'Well I know I love Silver, he's been a mentor and like a father to me but now I want more. I feel giddy and my heart races when he's near me. Whenever we brush accidentally I feel so weak and my cheeks heat up. I guess...I really, really love Silver.' And for some odd reason this revelation calmed Jim, giving him the feeling of water rushing out of a dam in a pleasant wave of warmth. Jim smiled to himself feeling his eyes droop with sleep as he thought once more, 'I love Silver...I really do.'

The next morning found Silver cooking breakfast, as usual, for the crew. He had been doing more work lately, mostly because his ever growing feelings for Jim were becoming a problem. 'For God sakes e's only ah little pup!' Silver thought as he frowned. The noise of Jim's familiar footsteps shook the cyborg from his thoughts as he glanced over quickly, just in time to catch Jim stretching, his mouth open in a huge yawn. Silver couldn't help but let his eyes roam the slender, but built chest of the boy. Shifting his eyes away, Silver turned back to breakfast as Jim greeted him. "Mornin' there Jimbo! Glad ta see ye up so nice and an early." Silver said cheerfully as Jim took his place beside the cyborg.

"Mmm...sorry, I had some trouble getting to sleep last night." Jim said as he began to help Silver. Silver nodded looking over at the teen to see a blush on Jim's face. He wondered why the boy was so embarrassed but the thought was quickly squashed when Jim leaned over his arm to grab one of the various kitchen utensils. Silver tensed, his heart beat quickening as he felt the warmth of the boy's body on his organic arm. Jim finally got what he needed and was out of Silver's space. He couldn't help the wave of relief and disappointment that washed through him as they prepared the rest of breakfast in silence. 'Soon I won't 'ave tha' strength to hide all this from ye...' Silver thought.

A week had passed and pretty much everybody could see how much sexual tension was between the cook and cabin boy. Most of the crew gossiped about it, but at the mere sight of either Jim or Silver they quickly quieted down. Jim currently was leaning on the edge of the ships railing, admiring the many stars. He wanted more than ever for Silver to come on to him, to make a move or anything. And it was funny because a few minutes later Silver came out and stood next to Jim, the both of them wishing the same thing. Finally Silver made the first move as he placed his hands on Jim's shoulders. "I've been workin' ye pretty hard, huh Jimbo? How bout I make it up to ye?" Silver said as he slowly began to knead the skin on Jim's shoulders.

It took everything in Jim's willpower not to let out a gasp, but once he had enough control over his voice he replied, "Sure, and um thanks..." Silver gently massaged Jim's shoulders then getting braver moved to his back, feeling the tight knots come undone as he worked his magic. Silver's hands moved to Jim's neck as Jim let out a tiny little sigh when the metal fingers came in contact with his bare skin. Soon Silver's fingers were back on Jim's shoulders and lips now caressed Jim's neck. The teen gasped softly as Silver nipped the sensitive skin there and he mindlessly pushed himself further back into Silver's body. Finally neither of them could take it anymore as Silver spun Jim around and pulled him into a kiss. It was awkward, of course, Jim's mouth was immediately engulfed by Silver's and his flat nose felt odd against Jim's face, but he could live with it.

Both of them moaned softly as the kiss deepened, clutching each other closer as the wonderful feelings of warmth and ecstasy drowned them. Finally they broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes for a long while. "Would it be necessary for me to even tell you that I love you?" Jim asked with a smile, his cheeks flushed cherry red. Silver grinned as he laid his organic hand on Jim's cheek and replied, "Not really, but it's nice ta know lad." Silver leaned down kissing Jim's lips softly, teasing and tempting the boy as Jim gripped his shirt begging for more. Silver broke off, grinning in a devilish manner as he brushed his large thumb against Jim's cheek. "Now, now lad. We'll 'ave plenty o' time to do this tomorrow mornin'." Silver said as he let Jim go. Jim pouted but a smile quickly grew on his face. He couldn't wait for tomorrow then.

Silver laid in bed not being able to even feel the slightest amount of guilt. He had fallen for Jim, fallen hard for the teen and after that wonderful kiss there was no denying it now. Even if tomorrow never came Silver would still be happy because he loved Jim...and Jim loved him back. It was like a dream, he never wanted to wake up Silver just wanted to stay wrapped up in this warmth. After all he had gone through in his life, all the failed relationships he had had this one actually felt like it could work. Jim was young, vibrant, and full of life. He made Silver feel as though he had something to actually live for...Jim was all the love he needed.

A few months had passed by and the couple was still going on strong. The crew pretty much knew that the two were in a relationship, it was that obvious. Jim woke up that morning with a smile on his face as he quickly picked up his boots, but not putting them on and walking quietly down to the kitchen. Silver was making breakfast and Jim set down his boots softly as he waited for just the right moment to make his presence known. Jim linked his arms around Silver's waist as he kissed the cook's neck. Silver had started at the sudden action, but upon realizing the familiar gesture relaxed. He let out a low rumbling laugh, one that always sent delicious shivers down Jim's spine. Silver turned around as Jim drew himself up and kissed the cyborg's mouth softly. The kiss grew with each passing minute as Jim moaned softly, while teasingly brushing his hands in Silver's most sensitive areas.

Silver groaned as he backed Jim into a table, the kisses becoming more raw and filled with fiery passion. Jim moaned loudly as he clutched Silver tightly and when air was an issue they finally parted. "Heh, how's that for a morning start?" Jim asked as he grinned seductively. Silver grinned back as he brushed a few stray hairs away from Jim's face. "Goodness Jimbo, I don't know how ye always 'ave so much energy in the mornin'." Silver said as he led Jim back over to the kitchen. "It helps being young." Jim replied as he smiled fondly at his lover. Silver smiled back, kissing the corner of Jim's mouth as they set to preparing breakfast.

"Besides you leave me breathless..."

End

I dont know when (actually yes i do) i started to end my fics with someone saying sumthing cheesy xD heh, fail. Oh well, anyway comment/fav if you liked! If you didnt i dont kno why ur reading this then O.o


End file.
